Destinies Intertwined
by ob-ll426
Summary: Yes, one of those "Go back in time" stories, but meh, hopefully this one will be nice. A senior in high school goes back in time only to have destinies intertwined with the following person named William Turner. Will/OC. You don't have to, but I'd like R
1. Chapter 1

In the bed I lay, staring into the dark, reviewing all that had happened this week. Today had been my last day of Spring Break, my parents were gone for a whole week, going to a party a few states away, and I was stuck by myself at home. I had a friend I had been planning to stay with, but she decided to stay with someone else other than me. Meh, I really didn't care. This was my last Spring break I was ever going to get, since I was a Senior in High School, but, oh well. So, what did I do in my final Spring Break? Well, I spent it in a city called St. Augustine, Florida! The city was only about and hour south of me, it had tons of stuff to do, and was just amazing! Sure had plenty about my favorite subject, Pirates! Pirates was my obsession, the main thing I ever thought about. But, I'm getting off topic.

Oh, wow, I never explained who the heck I am did I? Well, my name is Annalise Hayes, I have red hair that is just past my shoulders, and is layer a little at the bottom, and green eyes that sometimes turn gold.I probably have the lowest self esteem in the world, and just for no reason, I'm just like that. I even get compliments on "how pretty my hair is" atleast once a week. To me its just plain annoying,a dn I can't see what anyone finds pretty in my hair, but meh...I have no idea why my eyes turn gold, they just do that rnadomly. I find it pretty neat at points. But, my eyes dilated very easily, some somtimes people mistake me to have really dark brown eyes. But thats pretty much it...

So, on Monday, I went to the Lighthouse that was there, and explored a few shops. On Tuesday I went to the fort that was there, and went on a pirate ghost tour at night. On Wednesday I went to this place called Ripley's beleive it or not, which had all this really stange stuff in it. On Thursday I went I mainly went shopping, even though I normally don't like it. I even found these two really neat pirate stores. One Friday I went to the Fountain of Youth. That place truly had to have been my favorite place I went out of all the places I went. And you won't beleive what I bought in there. A real, and when I say real, I mean real, Peice of Eight! Atleast 300 hundred years old! I'm never going to let this coin out of my sight. Then, after that, I went to the beach. I couldn't go to the beachy town of St.Augustine and forget to go to the beach! But over the weekend, I mainly rested, since I was completely tired.  
I really didn't want to go back to school tomorrow, High School was miserable. I had one good friend, whom I wouldn't ever see again after this year, since she's going to a different college up North in New York City. But, atleast I had my online friends. They had to be my best friends I've ever met...or not met...whatever.One of them I used to know in real life, but she moved away. She had been my best friend ever. We had so much in common, we loved pirates, music, oh, speaking of music, music is my life. Without music, and pirates, I would probably be dead. Sorry, I'm getting off-topic again...But that friend, we luckily were able to stay in touch.  
I took on last sip of some water, which was some water I bought from the Fountain of Youth, and drifted off into sleep, with the tune of "He's a pirate" in my head, and my new Peice of Eight in my balled up fist.

I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed them, trying to get the sleep out of them. I wasn't in the same room I had been when I fell asleep. I was staring up into this wood, which reminded me of a hut, in a really dim lit room. I slowly sat up, feeling a bit dizzy, only to come face to face with a white snake. I shreiked, jumping away as fast as I could, only to become more dizzy.

"Finally ye awake" I heard a voice say, with a strong Jamaican accent.

I turned around, only to look into deep crimson red eyes. An orange is the only thing I could compare my eyes to, and that would be referring to size. The person who was standing in front of me was the one and only...Tia Dalma.

"Oh my god...you..your...you are...oh my god.." I managed to stutter out, my toungue twisted like a vine when its twistes over a fence.

"My thought's were right...ye do have a...touch of _destiny_ about ye,." She said, the words "Touch of Destiny" sticking out to me. That's what she had called...William Turner in the first movie...I think I love that man more than Elizabeth Swann does.

"Uhh...umm...errr...how did I exactly...get here..." I stutter, still not over the official shock that I'm here. I mean, wasn't Tia Dalma supposed to be Calypso now?

"I found ye floating in de water outside dis here hut, you probably float here from de ocean, but I have to ask you somet'ing, how did you get in de water?"

"I...uhh...don't know...but mayeb I ask, what year is it?"

"Oh dear, ye can't remember a thing...it is 1687.."

"...Oh my god I...its not...oh my god..."

"What's 'tis wrong?"

"You...wouldn't beleive me if I told you..."

"Ah, no, I would probably beleive ye, just tell me"

I finally gave in and started to tell her.

"Well...I sorta think I-" My explanation was interupted as the door opened squeakily and a ruggish pirate I knew all too well peaked inside. Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Maroon bandana, beads, and all, the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was in the same room as me. And right behind him was...my breath caught in my throat. With dark brown curls, held up in a pony tail, brown eyes I could drown in, and a maroon shirt, there was the guy I dreamed of meeting. I had to to start coughing to stop from screaming. Tia Dalma turned around, and looked at me in concern.

"I-I'm fine.." I stuttered out, eyes wide.

Tia Dalma turned back around to face the Captain, "Ahh, Jack Sparrow." She walked torward them.

"Nice to see ya again, Tia Dalma" Jack replied cooly.

"Mister William Turnah" She greeted the man in the maroon shirt.

My head was spinning, not in my wildest dreams had I ever dreamed this was going to happen. Will was looking aroung, but I had no clue how. I mean, wasn't he supposed to be Captain of the Flying Dutchman? I could tell he had no nasty scar on his chest, was he not cursed?

"Do you know where to find this?" Jack asked Tia Dalma, laying some maps on the table. I peaked over, trying to see what they were, but they were quickly taken away from my vision. I looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Who is she?" The famous pirate asked.

"Uhhh..." I muttered.

"I don't know, she drifted up de river, de girl was about to tell me when ye got here." Tia answered for me.

"She can talk if she doesn't take too long." Jack Sparrow said, looking me over.

I blushed, I mean, if Captain Jack Sparrow was looking you over, what would you do? Will was looking at me like he didn't trust me...great..

"Then she may talk" Tia answered, looking at me.

"Well...you probably won't beleive me...but fine.." I sighed, and started "You see, I don't think I'm exactly...from this time period...year 2008 to be exact...Yep, I'm not from this year, I'm from year 2008. Also, I know who each and every one of you are, and almost everything there is to know about each of you. Why, you may ask? Well, in my time, they had a story about you guys. But, in my time, its called a movie, and its pretty hard to explain. But right about now, the story seems to have been...wrong in some parts." Thats all I had to say, unless anyone had any questions, which I was expecting.

"How dose the story seem..wrong?" William Turner asked, I was getting a beehive of butterflies, or bee's so to speak, in my stomach.

"Well, one part is about you, William Turner. In the mov- storie, in the end anyway, you end up getting cursed, by becoming Captain of the Flying Dutchman. You became that by stabbing the heart of Davey Jones, with Captain Jack's help, but only because you had just been stabbed by Davy Jones himself, and I'm guessing Captain Jack just didn't want to see you die. So Jack gave up his chance as immortality, which had gotten you into alot of that mess, to save a dying William. Also, you ended up marrying..._Elizabeth_." I said Elizabeth in the most acidic tone. Damn, do I hate her! No, I'm not just jealous, but she's a welfish, wanna-be pirate, who everyone she kisses ends up dieing! But anyway, everyone's facing seemed to be shocked and confused, except for Jack, his was just indescibable.

"So ya'll must think I'm crazy now, right?" I asked.

"...That's...interesting.." Jack was the first to speak.

"By Elizabeth...do you mean...Elizabeth Swann?, daughter of the governer?" William asked me, full of confusion.

"Yes...her...why, if I may ask?" I replied to him

"Elizabeth...well...she stayed back in Port Royal and married Commodore Norrington" My eyes widened at his reply. So, he...wasn't married? I'm happy for that, I don't know why, as if he'd ever even consider me a friend, I am just little 'ol me.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

"Oh...okay...now how 'bout those maps!" I said, faking enthusiasm.

"...Okay..." Jack said, looking at my odd. He laid the maps out on the table, I'm surprised he let me me look at them though. I guess since he knew I probably knew his life story. My eyes widened a little at my observation of the maps. They were the exact same ones you saw at the end of the third Pirates of the Caribbean. Maps to the Fountain of Youth. The same place I went a few days ago, or about 300 years from now. I wanted to tell Jack not to waste his time, but I was going to be evil, an wait a while to tell him. So he can be majorly embarrased. Just to be my evil self.

"The Fountain of...Youth." He said dramatically.

"Your compass...does it not lead you to dees?" Tia Dalma asked, not trying to smile. And I was having a severe case of Deja Vu. "Ahh, Jack Sparrow don't know what 'e wants!" Tia Dalma teased, snickering.

I piped up, I knew this was going to be fun. "Maybe...I could help...I've seen the Fountain of Youth myself, its up for public display in my time actually. But your not allowed to drink the water, or, well, we'd all be immortal!" I lied at the end, not wanting them to get suspicous.

"I don't beleive you!" Jack Sparrow said,

" Fine then, don't become immortal..." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, if you really saw it, whats it like?"

"Well, in my time, it was in a well. But at this moment, its a bubbling spring. I leanred this when they taught us the history of the Fountain. There were supposed to be huge Indians there, people Native to where the Foutain is located, and Ponce De' Leon was the one who found it, other than the Indians. But the Fountain itself is in the middle of a pond, supposedly, thats what they said." I seemed to convince Jack.

"Alright then...she's coming with us!"

Wait...what did Jack said? I'm going with them? No...way...

"I'll come too. You might need me. I'm unsure of dose waters, and de land." Tia Dalma said.

"Okay then...so your saying...I'm leading you guys...all three of you...to the Fountain of Youth?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, now lets go!" Jack sparrow replied, hurredly getting his maps togethor, and running out the door.

I shrugged, and followed, Will behind me, the Tia Dalma, slowly coming behind us.


	4. Chapter 3

As we got to the ship, I noticed it was the Black Pearl, and I was surprised, since I had suspected Barbossa had won it back. But I guess Jack's witty-ness won him the ship. When I finally got on board, I noticed truly how beautiful the ship was. The ship looked awesome in the movies, but in real life, which is what I'm suspecting this is real, does not, in anyway, seem like a dream, the Black Pealr seems so utterly amazing, I can't describe it in words...

"So, which way?" Jack Sparrow asked, anxious to get going.

"Well, I can't tell us which way it is unless I know roughly where we are and which direction I'm looking into, savvy?" I purposely said 'Savvy'. just to see what his reaction would be.

"Hey! Savvy is my word, and we are in Caribbean, North of San Juan (puerto rico's name in the Fountain of Youth time btw) looking North."

I stuck my toungue out at Jack "Well...rawr at Captain then! But, anyway, sail Northwest, and that should be good, SAVVY?" I yelled Savvy at Captain, and pretended to be mad, walking off in a huff. But I didn't even make 3 steps before I burst out laughing. Jack Sparrow just looked at me like I was crazy, so I put an innocent look on my face. I decided to walk over to the railing, and take in the breath taking beauty of the ocean.

"I fear dere be trouble in deze waters." I heard a strong jamaican accent say from beside me.

"Why do you say that?" I answered.

"Dere be new trouble brewing, and not just anyone can stop it."

"Uhh...okay then..why can't just anybody stop it?"

"That I do not know"

"Do you know who?"

"I am not sure, but I think its two people"

"Kay then..."

I wasn't sure what to think of this, but it sure was creating many weird fantasies in my imaginative head.

The day passed slowly, in the swealtering heat. I could see some huge white puffy clouds on the horizon, soon-to-come rain clouds. But by evening the sky was turning a dangerous looking green and blue color.

"Can we sail through this?" I asked Gibbs. Gibb's was cool in the movie, but when you could listen to all of his pirate stories, he seemed ten times cooler.

"Luck will have to be on our side." Was all he said, as he stared deep into the threatening horizon, shaking his head.

This worried me a little, I had never been through a storm on ship, this was going to be very interesting. I wanted to go ask Caly- Tia Dalma if she could control this, but then I remembered, she was just Tia Dalma, not Calypso. Just then, one small, lone, raindrop fell on my nose. I crossed my eyes, looking at it, before shaking it off. This was going to be very interesting.

-2 hours later-

"Anna, get into a cabin! Get out of the storm" I had heard someone say, I think it was Will, but he hadn't talked to me the entire time, so I dont think it was him. My nickname around the became Anna, which my parents had called me when I was a baby.

It was the largest storm I had ever been through right now, and I was on a ship. The lightening seemed to come from all sides, at once. The thunder was so loud, it seemed to even drown out my thoughts, which seemed to barely be screaming over the howling wind. Speaking of wind, I had so far fallen, because of the wind, about 3 times. Each time almost breaking my shoulder.

I slowly walked torward the cabins, obeying whoever told me to get inside. But, instead of walking on the deck, I seemed to be walking on air, I was falling, once again. This time though, I didn't break my shoulder, I blacked out, hiting my head.

Consciousness came swelling back down on me, when I woke up, in a nice soft bed. My memory came swimming back too. But I was too afraid that when I opened my eyes, it would have all been a dream. But I felt like I was swaying, so I should still be on a ship, but I also could hae just been dizzy.

I opened my eyes, not to my room, not to a cabin, but to darkness. I figured it out in a minute, I had a wet cloth over my eyes. _Oh. _I slowly took the cloth off, setting my hopes down to it was all a dream, but, I was not in my room, I was in a cabin on the Black Pearl.

I looked over to my right, a nightstand, I looked to my left, a chair, but taken up by a figure, the figure of...William. He was slumped over his side, asleep. Now I got my chance to study him, see if he was the same. Same eyes, same hair, same face, same everything. There was no such scar on his chest, and that made me terribly happy. Since when did my luck go so good? It never went this well. I guess I had been looking at him for longer than I tought, I guess, because when I looked up, I saw Jack Sparrow staring at me, stare at Will. Not good.

"Err..."

"Does this little someone have feelings for dear old William? Aww" Jack said. mockingly sweet.

"No." I said really quickly, a blush finding its way to my cheeks.

"I came to check on you, incase this exactly happened, him falling asleep."

"Well, how long have I been out?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know how long.

" A little longer than a day"

"Seriously? Wow...Bet everyone was worried...not good."

"Yup" His eyes flickered to Will. "He was the one that saw the fall, you need to one, thank him, two, get some sealegs, and stop falling."

"One, Maybe I will, maybe I won't, two, I can try, but beleive me, this is my wildest dream ever, even the passing out part."

Jack just walked out of the room, still thinking I'm weird. I stood up, I needed to thank Will, but he was asleep...I decided to wake him up. I knw the way I WANTED to wake him up, but one, I would never have the courage to, and two, if I did, he would probably hate me for life. The way I decided to wake him up was poke him, until he wake up, then thank him. Yes, I know, most unique plan ever.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Finally, after seven pokes, he opened his eyes slowly, revealing the dark brown orbs I loved so much.

"Good morning sleepyhead" I said, smiling, laughing a little, since it was actually late afternoon,

"Hey, your awake!"He said, a grin coming on his face, which made my stomach seem to explode with millions of butterflys.

"Nahh, I'm passed out and your dreaming this." I said sarcastically. "Tehe, just kidding Will, I am awake. And I woke you up, sorry, but I had to thank you, Jack said you saw me fall, so I assumed you helped me...and yeah...thank you Will." I thanked him,

"Oh...your welcome...I couldn't just leave you out there in the storm. But the storm passed, and the ship was alright, Luck was on our side." This must to have been the most I'd talked to him.

"Thankfully...so..uhhh..."

"So, what was life like in the year 2008?" He asked me.

"Well, lets just say MUCH different from now. There are not many pirates left. just REALLY bad ones, ones that...oh, well, its hard to explain, but ones that are different...It's really different, but I don't really know where to start..Well, there's school we go to, where we learn. In my opinion, its the most stupidest thing ever. especially with the goverment controling everything. I didn't really have any friends, just one, I was about to get out of school, but still planning on going to college...and all that is hard to explain. Theres alot of stuff you can do when your an adult. And women do all the things men do. They're even in the Navy, and armed forces. Theres no more Beckettor Davey Jones, I think...I wanted to be a photographer, which is hard to explain...oh by the way, is this where I'd sleep, or where? Wow, that was random..."

"..Seems different..and no, this is my room, the closest room I could find when you first got out. Your room is through that door, its onnected to mine. And your rom is also connected to the Captains quarters. Your sorta in the middle, I guess." Helaughed a little "Oh, and your bag, that Tia Dalma brought in, since you forgot it, is in there."

"My bag? I never had a bag...Weird" I got up and went to my room, slowly opening the wooden door seperating our rooms. The room was kinda small, about the same size as my old room, in my real life. Or not real life. I don't know, I'm confused...There was a bed in the middle, a dresser in front of it, and a table and a chair in the corner. But what caught my attention, was my bag, that was sitting on the bed. It was the...exact...same bag I used for school, a red and black backpack, that opened and closed by strings, with all of my favorite bands written all over the red part.

I opened it, and the first thing I saw nearly made me have a heart attack. It was one of my most prized possesions, and what was going to lead me through my career. My D-SLR camera. I took it out, and set it on the ebd carefully, and looked through the rest of the stuff that was in the bag. My favorite thing to wear was in there, my dark blue, really comfortable jeans, and my black T-shirt that had a skull on it, and said "A Pirates Life for me" above the skull, and below the skull it said "St.Augustine Florida". Then there was some converse, I almost died there, I loved converse, then regular clothes for this time period, white shirt, black breeches cut off just below the knee, and some black boots. Plus there was a hair tie, so I could pull uip my red hair and have it not get in my eyes. Then some more personal items. The only thing missing was my iPod, but I guess I could live without it, I might not be very happy without it,but I would live.

I felt hot breath on my neck, and I about jumped ten feet in the air. "Holy shi...t, oh well, who cares if I curse, but you scared the living crap out of me-" I turned around, and noticed it was Will" William!" I fake hit him on the arm, not hard though."Hey! But, wait, what is that...that black thing!" He asked, confused a little.

"What? Oh, this?" I held up my camera"Oh, this is a camera, one of my most prized possesion's." I turned it on, and it made him jump back a little bit. "Think fast!" I said a little loudly, quickly snapping a picture of him

"What in the...what did you just do, and what was that bright light? What the.." Will seemed part scared, part confused, I about laughed at his facial expression. I decided to see how the picture turned out. I think I about died...

laughing. Seriously, his eyes were wide, hjis mouth was open, making him look kinda stupid, and his arms looked like they were trying to be brought up to protect his face.

"Okay, now tell what the hell you did." He asid sternly, with the most serious face I'd ever seen, I had to get a picture of that. I snapped another shot, and he still had the "olol im srs" look on his face.

"Anna..." He asid warningly.

"Fine, okay, I didn't harm you at all, unless some finds these pictures, then maybe you'll be embarrased...but stilll...No harm done. You see, this is a camera. If you press down this button-" I showed him the shutter button" While having your subject in this here screen" I showed him the LCD screen "then you will have stopped image of what was in the screen. See, these are the two shots I got of you." I showed him the two pictures, and he looked part confused, part embarrased, part "I can't beleive you can do that".

"Woah...thats just..." He seemed as though he couldnt figure it out, but still seemed amazed.

"Yes, one of my most prized possesions, this was what I was going to base my career over. I especially liked taking pictures of landscapes, sunsets, flowers, andthing nature pretty much. Hmm...I think I'll go outside and take some shots out there, will you go with me, pleeeeease?" I put on a puppydog look.

"Sure." He anwsered simply. He seemed to be pondering how in the world a camera would work.

When we got out there, we saw Jack standing at the helm, bottle of rum in hand, staring off into a distance. Probably fantasizing what it would be like to be immortal. I looked to my left, and it was pure open ocean, I snapped s hot, that had a seagull right at the top. I turned to my right, and saw the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen.

The sunset had all colors if the rainbow in it. Except green. But the water, it was a shimmering, not-that-i-can-put-into-words blue. The sky, it was sorta like a candle, a very interesting candle. At the bottom, it was a deep red, then it went into pink, oranges, and yellows. Then there was even some blue, and purple in it.

"Will? Can you do something for me?" I asked him. I wanted him to stand infront of me, where just his sillouhette would be in the picture.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Go stand right there. Facing the sunset."

"Your going to get a picture of me...arse?" He asked, he seemed offended.

"What? Oh, no, no! This camera has a setting where all you would be is a sillhoutte, against the beautiful sunset." I hoped I really hadn't offended him..

"Oh, okay then..." He stood there cautiosly, almost tense.

"Loosen up Will! Don't be so tense.Trust me."

Will just barely loosened up, but I guess it was fine. I snapped a shot, then made sure it looked okay, which it did, then quickly turned the flash off, and snapped a shot of his butt. I couldn't resist. I laughed to myself, in my head.  
"Okay Will, done." I said, then stood next to him. He stood there, and kept staring into thje horizon, as though he never heard my words.

"Thank you.." I said sorta quietly.  
"For what?" He snapped out of his daydream  
:For being here for me, well...just being nice to me. Not thinking down upon me, and being nice to me. Unlike most people in my time. I just really have to thank you for that."  
"Your Welcome..I mean how co-"

"WOMAN OVERBOARD!" I heard a shout. I looked behind me, to the other side of the ship, and saw two of the crew mates bringing onboard someone, looked to be a woman about my age, medium length, curly brown hair, and a blue bandanna.


	5. Chapter 4

_"WOMAN OVERBOARD!" I heard a shout. I looked behind me, to the other side of the ship, and saw two of the crew mates bringing onboard someone, looked to be a woman about my age, medium length, curly brown hair, and a blue bandanna. _

About 3 hours ago was when this woman was discovered overboard, in water, on some spare wood. She was unconcious, but still alive. Right now Ana Maria was in my room, watching over her. Apparently we would share that room, they would add a spare bed from the crew's sleeping quarters. Jack and Will didn't like the idea of us sleeping with the crew.

I was standing at the bow of she ship, liking the feel of the cool wind in my face. didn't care if Jack was staring at my arse, I didn't feel like moving. I sorta wish that my moment with Will earlier hadn't been interupted, but I didn't feel brave enough to go up to him about it.I stared up at the moon, it didn't look any different than it had when I had been in 2008. The moon wasn't quite full, probably in about a week it should be full. Looking at the moon reminded me of my favorite song, "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco. One lyric automatically came to my mind.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

Then another lyric came to my mind...

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea out in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his light  
In the middle of summer

Remembering my favorite song reminded me I would probably never listen to the song again. That almost brought tears to my eyes, since my music was almost my second life.  
I decided to go sit on the stairs, my legs were a bit tired of standing. I sat down on the stairs, hearing it creak a little. Then I went back to staring into space, literally, wanting my music right about now. I could probably relate to a few songs I had never been able to relate to before. A few minutes later, I heard the stair creak, and dip down a little bit. I looked up, to see famous Captain sitting next to me.

"My knowledge of the female creature has led me to beleive that something is bothering you." Jack said, smirking a little.

"What? Oh, its nothing...you probably wouldn't understand." I said quietly, not wanting him to pity me, or think I'm any weirder.

"Just tell ol' Jack whats bothering you, no buts."

"Ugh, fine. Well, in my time there's this thing called iPod, it holds music on it. Plus in my time, the music is much different, many different kinds. Well, I'm well...kinda attached to my music, and being without it for this long has just...yeah made me not myself. And I just miss my really old friend. I'm used to talking to her, on the computer, long story there too, almost everyday, and now I haven't. Yeah..."

"Here, rum will help" He handed me the rum that was in his hand.

"No thanks. Man, I bet my friend would like it here though, she loved you guys as much as I did, ya know, rum does sound good right now," I took a swig of rum, it burned in the back of my throat, and I coughed a little. "My friend had liked Will, he was her favorite, but she stopped liking him when she found out that I had to- ...Oh my god I so did not just say that...Please tell me I did not just say that..."

"Rum makes you say things you never thought you would." He grinned. " I knew you liked the whelp."

"Jack, I swear, if you say one little word out of your disgusting mouth I'll...I don't even want to think about what I would do for revenge."

"Since you said my mouth was disgusting, I think I just will" He replied, smiling like he had just won a lifetime of rum.

"No! Jack..." I almost started begging.

Jack started to get up, and walk torwards Will's room, where he was in there. I jumped up, following him.

"Jack! No, please..." Now I definatly was begging.

Jack slowly opened the door, holding the suspense.

"Oh, dear whelp, I think that, well I know that, she admited it, that she l-" I put my hand over his mouth, and screamed "Nothing! I admited nothing!" I kicked the back of Jack's knee's, making him fall to his knee's.

I looked up at Will, he was sitting in a chair, an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse us, Captain Sparrow is just being a pain in the arse." I said, pushing Jack out the door, smiling, but still embarrased.

"Jack, you are-"

"Now, love, I'm just getting it over with now,to save you the time in who knows how long." Jack said.

"And you really think I'm going to say that? Pfft, He'd prolly just think I'm some crazy person."

"Then I was getting it out of your way. And I don't think so, love."

"Suuuure, whatever"

I got up, and started walking to my room.

"Just don't let it go unspoken, it will drive you crazy. I don't want a crazy person on my ship, savvy?"

"Mmhmm" I murmured. I was embarrased enough already. jack would probably tell Will before I got out of bed, then I would be totally and completely humiliated.

I opened my room, only to see the girl who had been brought aboard earlier sitting up in the bed, confused, and looking around. I didn't see AnaMaria in there, she must have gone to bed.

"Ahh, your finally awake! You feel okay? What's your name?" I asked her, siting on my bed, which was right next to hers.

"Uhmm...yeah...what happened? My name is Lynzee Fitzpatrick.." She replied.

"Well, we're not too sure, we just found you unconsious on a wooden raft in the ocean. You've been here about 3 hours. And my name is Annalise Jameson...call me Anna though. You'll be sleeping here. And you seem to be about my size, so I'll let you borrow some of the clothes I was given."

"Err..okay...well, thank you...what time is it?" She laughed a little.

"Probably about...10:30, 11 p.m."

"Oh, okay, then, goodnight, I guess."

"Mmhmm." I murmured quitly, feeling sleep come over me.


	6. Chapter 5

••Lynzee's Point of View••

An orangish glow met my eyes when I awoke. I slowly opened them, letting them adjust to my surroundings. The lighting in the room informed me that it was sunrise, maybe a teensy bit before. I stretched, but flinched, because my limbs felt like they had been glued togethor with some unknown force. Then I remembered,

_Ringing and screams filled the air, almost as though in a horror pirate book. My ship, a lonely fishermen vessel, had been calmly floating along, about to approach a well known fishing spot for squid and other types of seafood, when out of no where, the __Flying Dutchman__ rose from beneath the deap, murky depths, coming right next to my ship. The undead, scary as living hell (!) came aboard our ship almost immediatly. But, I wasn't going to stick around and get killed! I dived into the sea, deeper and deeper and deeper I sank. As soon as I hit the freezing water hit my skin, I lost all sense of direction. I wasn't sure if I was going up, down, sidways, or anything. I should have covered my head, incase I was going down, but in those few seconds, my brain was not functioning. My head slammed into a rock, or it might have been coral, but whatever it hit, it knocked me out. Blackness surrounded me like oxygen above water. Only, I wasn't above water._

I hadn't always been part of a fishermen's crew, I only joined so that Beckett wouldn't find me and hang me. Why would Beckett ever want to hang me? Because I had been a pirate. Yes, a pirate. I had the blood of a pirate too, both my parents had been pirates. But they died, thanks to Davy Jones. Davey Jones is evil, pure evil. If you look up evil in the dictionary, you see his picture. If not, then your blind.

I slowly got out of the bed, stretching my legs, although they seemed like really tense and unstretchable rubber bands. I walked carefully to the deck, and looked to my side, only to see a sunrise. There was only one person on deck, and he was facing the sunrise, just staring into the horizon. I could only see a little more than a sillouhette, since my eyes were still waking up from there lengthy nap, and the sun was giving off all its light to his other side. He either had brown or black hair, it was pulled back into a small pony tail, and he was wearing pirateyish clothes. _Am I on a pirate ship? _I thought to myself.

I walked up next to the man, "Hello" I said a little quietly, my voice squeaking a little. It seems as though my voice hasn't caught up with the rest of my body. The man flinched, apparently he hadn't heard me walk on deck.

"Ann- Oh hello...your the woman they pulled out of the water yesterday, aye? Are you feeling allright?" His deep voice replied.

"Yes sir, I am" I coughed a little, hoping to get my voice back a little. It helped. " Yes I am feeling fine, just a little sore, but thats expected, right? Well, I'm Lynzee Fitzpatrick. But just call me Lynzee. You are...?" His face turns torward mine, and I could see his feaures much more clearly. I must say, he is a pleasant sight.

With deep, dark brown eyes that anyone with a heart could melt into and brown hair that just made you want to pet it, he towered a few inches above me. He might have been five-foot, eight inches, or something around there.

"William Turner, but call me Will. And good thing you are feeling better." He smiled a little bit, and turned back to the sunrise.

I heard footsteps coming from somewhere. I turned around, and saw Anna walking on deck. But something was weird about her. She didn't look weird, it was her clothes. They were just...different. The pants, they were...I don't know what they were, but they were dark blue. She had a black shirt on that had a pirate skull on it. And the shoes...they were weird. The were black...but white...with weird laces, and had writing all over them. Where the hell did she get those clothes?

••Annalise's point of view••

I walked on deck, almost being blinding by the sunrise. I had noticed the lighting in the room meant sunrise, but not that bright! Or beautiful. I smiled a little, because I was in my clothes from the year 2008. I would be _Unique_. Lynzee looked at me as though I'd turned into a squid or something. But I didn't want to waste time explaining my clothing, I desided to get a picture of the sunrise. With Will and Lynzee in it. Yes, I had noticed it was Will standing there. I'm just obsessed like that. I doubled back to my room grabbed my camera, and ran back on deck. When Lynzee saw the black contraption in my hand, her eyes widened, and she looked even more confused. She looked up at me, and I gave her a simper smile.

"Can you turn around? Not to be rude. But you two standing there will make a great picture." She looked confused, but did as I said. I snapped a shot of the sunrise, then decided for another shot of Will's arse. Even if it wasnt the best of lighting on this side of him. I ran back to my room, and through my camera back in my bag. Then quetly came back on deck. Lynzee still looked confused, and Will didn't seem to have even noticed me being on deck.

I smiled evily, and walked quitly behind him. I poked him on the left shoulder, and stood to his right. He looked to his right, and no one was there. He started to look to his right, when I said "Boo!" and started tickling him. He flinched, and squirmed away. I was dying lauing, even if I was the one being tickled. I was laughing so hard, I let him go.

"Bloody Hell...And why are you up, also, why are you tickling me, and why are you laughing when your not the one being tickled?" He asked, sounded slightly embarrased.

"Because I want to be! And because I wanted to...and...uhh...because your face was funny? I dunno...because I want to I guess!" I replied.

He just mumbled something I could understand, while I stopped laughing, and reduced it to a giggle. I turned around, I don't know why, I just did. Only to see a ship on the horizon with white sails, sailing right torwards us.

_What if its an opposing pirate ship?_

_What if its a...an East India Trading Company Ship?_ I shuddered.


	7. Chapter 6

"Will...do you have a spy glass?" I asked, wanting to know what the ship was. There was a ship on the horizon, and I wasn't quite sure if I should be worried or not.  
"No...why?" He replied. He still seemed to be a bit out of breath from my tickling him.

"A ship...on the horizon...I don't know if its and East India Trading Company ship, or a pirate ship...  
Will turned around, and squinted, trying to see what it was.  
"It's just a pirate ship, its flying pirate colors." He replied.  
I sighed a sigh of releif. "Good..."  
"What had Jack been doing last night to be a pain in the arse?" He asked. "Oh shit" I thought to myself. That incident had completely left my mind. But, now I know Jack hadn't told Will.

Maybe thats what had made Will seem so out of it, he was pondering over that.  
"Oh...umm...err...n-nothing...just being the normal pain in the arse. You know." I stuttered. Feeling a blush creep up on my face.

"Really? Your acting like it was something big...and what did it have to do with me? You can tell me Anna..."  
"Ummm...it just happened to have something to deal with you...and I can't tell you this...err"  
"Anna...don't be so stubborn, just tell me."  
"But I CAN'T. Why don't you just go make my life easier, and ask Jack himself. I don't have the guts to say. And I'm sure Jack would be willing to say it for me."  
"But...fine...but remember, you can talk to me if you need to." And with that saod, Will turned, and headed for the Captain Quarters, while I slid down, and sat down, pulling my knee's up to my face, and laying chin on my knee's. This was going to be the end of my non-embarrasing life, from now on, Will would know I like him, and nothing could stop it.  
But, I could atleast hear what Jack says to Will..  
I quietly stood back up, and headed for the captains quarters. Once I got there, I slowly opened the door, just an inch, to see Will with his back to me, and Jack laying down on a bed, apparently asleep.

"Jack, wake up, I have a question..."  
"mmmhmhmhmmm" Jack mumbled, rolling over.  
"Jack! Wake up, damnit."  
"What? Is the rum gone? No..."  
"No Jack, I jut have a question...what were you being a pain in the arse about yesterday, with Anna?" My breath caught in my throat. Last few seconds of Will not knowing.  
"Oh, that? Why didn't you just let me slee-" Jack was interupted by Will talking over him.  
"Because Anna wouldn't tell me and it's getting...confusing. and frustrating."  
"Fine...But Miss Annalise Hayes, I was annoying her by...almost telling you about her being madly in love with you-" I gasped. I'm not madly in love with Will! Okay, maybe I am, but Jack just thinks I like him. "And I'm positive of it because she admitted it once I gave her some rum!"  
Will just stood there, I couldn't see the look on his face, but it was prolly wide-eyed, and looking disgusted. I decided to get away from there, so they wont know I was spying. But when I turned around, Lynzee was there. I squeaked, from being surprised. I then covered my mouth, knowing that they would have heard it.  
"Anna?" I heard Will ask. I couldn't tell if his tone was disgusted, happy, or cnofused. It was just plain, simple, and too normal. I ran, I ran into my room, and shut and locked the door. I was now completely embarrased.  
"I think she heard that..." I faintly heard Captain Jack Sparrow say. I then remembered that anyone could get into my room, since it was attached to Will and Jacks. I quickly ran to both the doors and locked them.

I lay down in my bed, and covered my fave with a pillow. Complete embarrasment isn't fun. I heard the door connecting me to Wills' room shake a bit, he must be wanting to talk to me or something, explain to me how disgusting I am, and how much he hated me, and couldn't beleive I was "In love" with him. I wasn't going to come out of my room for a while, even if it meant going hungry.

A couple hours later I heard the main door into my room sudder. Someone else wanting in. "Annalise, this is not just your room, remember, your sharing it with Lynzee! And she just happens to want in now. So you'll be needin' to be unlockin' this said door." I heard Jacks voice say.  
"No." I said curtly.  
"Don't make me knock this door down. Yournot going to be staying in here forever."  
"I can if I want to!" I yelled. I really didn't want to put up with betraying Jack right now.  
"If you don't open up in one...two...two and nine-tenths..."  
"Okay, now you REALLY sound like my father, Jack. Just shut up and leave."  
"Three!" I heard really loud thumps coming from the door, so without thinking, I turned, and ran torwards the door on my left, I didn't even take notice it was the one into Will's. I unlocked it, and threw myself in. Only then I realized it was Will's room, because I saw him sitting in the chair, with an eyebrow raised.  
"Bloody Hell.." I muttered, and turned around, going to run back into my room, only to come face to face with Jack Sparrow.  
"Not gettin' out of this so easily, love!" He exclaimed happily. And so then he ran out of Will's room, and locked the door. Trapping me inside the same room as the personw ho now knows I'm "madly in love with". I ran to the main door, trying to open it, but, I felt a hand lay down on my shoulder. I flinched.

"Is what Captain Jack Sparrow said true, Anna?" He asked softly, his voice almost making me melt.  
"Umm...err...maybe...sorta...no...yeah...kinda...uhh.." I stutter, feeling as though I was in an oven.

"Okay, then I can do this." And with that, Will stood up, and lightly kissed me. I pulled away fast, and ran out the door. Going where my feet took me, which isn't far on a ship.

I climbed higher and higher on the rigging, headed up torwards the crows nest. I finally got up there, and sat down against the side. Will had not just kissed me, did he? No way. My luck isn't that good. Right now I was living any Pirates of the Caribbean obsessors dream, especially any Will Turners obsessors. I lifted my head up, and looked into the horizon. I could see more dark clouds rising up to form yet another storm.

My thoughts seemed to take me to another world, since I was to out of it to be in the world I had recently just been placed. Why the Hell had Will just kissed me? Shouldn't he think I was some disgusting girl, who has a weird obsession? I didn't know. All I know is that right at this moment I wish I hadn't pulled away from that kiss.

I decided to go down and tell Jack about the oncoming storm. I climed down the rigging, trying not to fall, but my "gracefullness" got the best of me, and I fell down about 10 feet. Gibbs had heard me fall, and came to check if I was okay, which I was. My arm may be bruised soon, but that wouldn't matter. I walked torwards the Captains quarters, holding my breath when I walked passed Will's door. I finally got to Jack's quarter's, and opened the door slowly.

"And then after I tried to kiss her, she just ran off, avoiding me!" First I heard Will say that, then I saw him, he was sitting on a chair, back to me, with Jack sitting infront of him, Jack's eyes were fixed on me. Will turned around, only to widen his eyes a little. "...H-how much did you hear?" He asked.  
"Err...just the end...I just came to tell Jack that there's a storm coming...Uhh..." I stuttered.

"Another storm, aye? How bad did it look? Just as bad as last nights?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...and I'm not sure...go look for yourself." I said, but as soon as I said the words I regretted them, knowing that it would leave me and Will alone togethor.  
"Aye! Okay then!" He said hurriedly running out, closing the door after him.  
I started to run after him, but Will's voice stopped me.  
"Why did you run away, when I..."

I stopped, and frozr there, like someone put my in a freezer and froze me.  
"Uhhh..." I stalled. "Because...umm...I...err...I-i..."  
"Just say it. It's either Jack was lying, or he wasn't.."

"Umm...he...wasn't lying...errr..." I could feel myself blush ALOT.

"Then why did you run off?"

I decided I couldn't stand the embarasement anymore, so I ran, threw open the door, and ran back to the crows nest to think for a while, only to here Will following me. I wanted to lock myself back in my- sorry, Lynzee and I's room, but the door is broken off now. Joy.

"Please just leave me be Will.." I sighed.

"But..." before he could say anymore he had caught up with me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Just tell me why you ran off."  
"B-because...because...because I was scared Will, happy? I was nervous, I didn't expect it, and most of all embarrased. Now tell me why the hell you kissed me in the first place." I replied.

"Because...I don't know..."  
"Well ask me before you do it aain, savvy?"

"Okay then...can I kiss you now?."  
"No, just leave me be for a little." I replied, climbing up the rigging to the crows nest to gather my thoughts once more.


End file.
